


Scorbus One Shots - A Collection

by gxldensnitched



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, BoyxBoy, Cursed Child, Cute, Fluff, HP Next Gen, LGBT, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Scorbus, hpatcc, scorbus fluff, scorbus one shot, soft, tcc, the cursed child, they’re really soft okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldensnitched/pseuds/gxldensnitched
Summary: An array of super fluffy, possibly angsty one shots of everyone’s favourite Slytherin dorks.





	1. “i’m an asshole, shoot me”

**Author's Note:**

> all of these are from my tumblr, where i take requests :)

Albus's footsteps cut through the cool air unexpectedly, making Scorpius jump. He'd been sitting on one of the stone benches by the entryway to the courtyard, after slipping out of the new Hogwarts tradition: the winter ball. 

It had been a disaster; Rose was set on getting Yann's attention after he'd forgotten to ask her. In her defence, Scorpius _had_ agreed to be her date even after she specified that she just wanted to rile Yann up, but she pointed out that it would work in both their favours, because then Scorpius wouldn't have to clamour around for his own date. 

Albus had one, of course. Emilia, a Ravenclaw in their year. Scorpius couldn't bring himself to like the girl. Or even try to, which was odd, considering he'd _never_ been the judgemental type. 

"Where's your date?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"I... I don't know," Albus said, and the dim moonlight illuminated the blush creeping up on his face. "I might have told her I was going to get us drinks." 

"You left her?" Scorpius raised a brow. "That's not very nice." 

Albus sighed. "I'm an asshole, shoot me." 

Scorpius gave him a sympathetic smile. In his opinion, Albus didn't look very guilty.

"I dunno, I just don't think me and her - I don't think... I don't think I like her," Albus sighed. "I mean, I like her, but not like that." 

"That's unfortunate," Scorpius said, though a part of him felt oddly relieved. "Actually, not really. I'm kind of glad you're here... does that make me a bad person?"

"You couldn't be a bad person if you tried," Albus scoffed. "You and Rose didn't work out either, huh?" 

"Nope," Scorpius admitted. "After she finally caught Yann's eye, I didn't really see a reason to stay."

"I'm glad you left," Albus said. "It gave me an excuse to leave, too."

"Well, you're welcome," Scorpius grinned. "And Albus?"

"Yeah?"

"You looked really nice in your dress robes," Scorpius blurted out, trying his best to focus on the courtyard in front of them. "I mean, not looked, as in past tense. And not just because of the robes... I mean, you always do. Look nice." 

Albus watched him analytically, furrowing his brows in thought.

"Thanks," Albus replied after a moment, the corner of his lips lifting slightly as he broke into a teasing grin. "You too. I can't believe Rose wasn't all over you." 

"Thanks," Scorpius said, slightly surprised, feeling his heart rate increase considerably. "You know, I don't think me and Rose are ever going to work out." 

"That's a relief."

"Why?"

"She's my cousin," Albus rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious. "Besides, you deserve better."

"You think?" Scorpius asked uncertainly.

"I know you do," Albus corrected. "I never understood why you liked her in the first place." 

"I don't," Scorpius admitted. "I don't know why you always thought I did."

"Because you did everything in your power to impress her?"

"I did that because she's your cousin," Scorpius said. "It kind of matters what my best friend's family thinks of me, doesn't it?" 

"My family likes you."

"Not Rose," Scorpius pointed out. 

"Well, I like you enough to make up for how much she dislikes you." 

"You're obligated to," Scorpius scoffed, making Albus laugh. "You have no choice."

"Whatever," Albus scooted over so that their legs were nearly brushing. "Maybe next time, ask someone who you're actually interested in?"

"Yeah," Scorpius mumbled, and Albus put a comforting arm around his shoulder. How was he supposed to tell him that his being upset had nothing to do with Rose Weasley? 

"You know... Rose isn't exactly the Weasley I wanted to be with tonight," Scorpius said quietly, after what felt like an hour but couldn't have been more than a mere few minutes.

"What?" Albus's eyes widened as he shot Scorpius an incredulous look. "Merlin, are you working your way down a list of my family members?" 

"It's not much of a list," Scorpius sighed. "There's only one person on it." 

"As long as it's not Lily, because that's weirder than Rose," Albus wrinkled his nose in distaste. 

"You're close."

"Oh, fuck. James? Please don't tell me it's James. James is an asshole, _and_ he's older. Which he probably thinks is an excuse for him to be an even bigger asshole." 

"Not James," Scorpius shook his head. "And your brother's a lot nicer than you give him credit for, you know that?" 

"Whatever." Albus rolled his eyes. "But the only Weasley you even speak to other than Rose and my siblings is me."

Scorpius stayed quiet, hoping the silence was enough. He knew if he spoke he would stumble over his words so badly that Albus would be more confused than ever. 

"Wait," said Albus slowly. "No way. You don't... do you?"

"I didn't mean to," Scorpius mumbled defeatedly. "You're just, well, you're hard not to like. You're my best friend, and you're great. Even though you're sarcastic and moody and don't listen to teachers and never do your homework. Oh, and you almost got us both killed in fourth year." 

"So... you like me because I'm an awful person?"

"I like you because you're Albus," he said, voice so low it was nearly a whisper. 

To his surprise, Albus grinned widely, standing up and pulling Scorpius to his feet. His hand was a little cold, but Scorpius didn't mind the slightest. 

"Next time, ask me before striking up a deal with Rose," Albus said softly, pulling him back towards the warmth of the castle. "What do you say we ditch the ball?" 

Scorpius gazed into his piercing green eyes, watching the way they flickered from his eyes to his lips, and found that he couldn't think of a better way to spend his time.


	2. “i wouldn’t change a thing... except when you vomited on my shoes”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one liner from tumblr :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so short does it even count as a one shot lmao

"Honestly, I knew you were sensitive, but this is a bit much," Albus said, cocking a brow. 

He was leaning against the door to the boys' bathroom, where Scorpius was currently bent over in front of the sink. 

"You're really not helping here," Scorpius said weakly, gripping the edge of the white stone basin. 

"Seriously, if you knew you were allergic to seafood, why'd you try the fish and chips?" 

"I'm not allergic, Albus," Scorpius replied, trying to keep his voice steady. "If I was, I'd need to go to the hospital wing." 

"Maybe you're slightly allergic." 

"I'm not sure that's possible." 

Scorpius rinsed his mouth, swishing it around before releasing it back into the drain. The start of term feast had been a disaster, and not just because he'd rolled his trunk over a poor Hufflepuff girl's foot in his attempt to keep up with Albus. 

On the topic of Albus, his current situation was entirely his fault. 

"What? I didn't force you to eat," Albus spluttered when Scorpius pointed this out. "I only said I'd heard it was good." 

"Well, it was. For a few minutes, at least," Scorpius sighed, rubbing the back of his head and leaning against the cold wall. In all honesty, he just wanted to flop down on his four poster bed back in the dormitories and forget about their uneventful evening completely.

"You've got to admit, it was kind of funny," Albus shrugged, and Scorpius gave him an unsuccessful attempt at a glare. 

"It was not," Scorpius retorted. "I feel gross." 

"You look gross too." 

"Thanks," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate having a supportive and caring friend like you? Because I do. Truly." 

Albus laughed, and Scorpius couldn't help but crack a tired smile himself. 

"You're welcome," Albus grinned, walking over to where he was standing. "On a serious note, are you okay? You look like you want to throw up again." 

"Don't worry, you're safe this time," Scorpius muttered. "Sorry, by the way." 

"Relax, this is your sixth time apologizing. I've been keeping count," Albus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, close enough to be soothing but far enough away that if Scorpius's stomach did decide to empty itself out again, he'd be able to jump back quick enough. 

Scorpius sighed. His hopes for a great start to sixth year had almost fully vanished. 

"Really," Albus continued. "We'll make up for it next year."

"Can I just apologize one more time? This was a terrible way to start the new year. You didn't even get to finish your dessert." Scorpius said, still feeling slightly guilty. 

"No," Albus raised his eyebrows. "Seriously, I wouldn't change a thing about today... except when you vomited on my shoes."

Scorpius let out a small laugh. He leaned into Albus for support, knowing he was probably too tired to walk all the way back to the dorms by himself. And because Albus smelled nice, but of course, he'd never admit that reason out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily


	3. for the love of god, put some clothes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dorks getting ready for school :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ik i was supposed to update last week but i forgot oops

"If we miss the train, it's entirely your fault," Scorpius muttered, charming the laces on his shoes into a perfect knot. 

"No train means no school," Albus retorted. "No school means no homework, no waking up at ungodly hours, and no annoying classmates." 

"No train also means your parents will kill you, and so will mine," Scorpius pointed out. "It already took six business days to convince my father to let me stay over at your house, he'd never allow it again if I missed the train." 

"I'll just kidnap you." 

"I'm glad you want me here so desperately," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Honestly, for the love of god, put some clothes on." 

Albus huffed into the pillow he was pressing against his face, choosing not to respond. Scorpius wasn't going to lie; he definitely preferred Albus without his clothes on, but he couldn't have picked a worse time to be lying in bed with nothing but his boxers on. 

"Albus," he whined. "It's 8:30." 

"Did you know that teenagers need eight hours of sleep? Considering we slept at three last night..."

"You mean you slept at three," Scorpius corrected. "I, on the other hand, was dreaming happily by eleven."

"You're a fucking nerd, that's why." 

"That doesn't even make sense," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "If you don't get up in three seconds, I'm calling your dad." 

"No you're not," Albus laughed. "You can barely look him in the eye." 

"One..."

"Good night." Albus rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head. 

"Three," Scorpius said, and yanked the blanket off his best friend in a quick swoop. 

Albus yelped, immediately sitting up out of either cold or frustration. He gave Scorpius a glare, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. 

"You skipped two," he mumbled. "That wasn't fair." 

"I'm a Slytherin," Scorpius grinned. "I don't play fair. Now do I have to spell your clothes onto you?" 

"That would be nice, actually." 

Scorpius threw a pillow at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :) ik these are super short but tumblr has a word limit lmao


	4. “i freaking knew this would happen”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time travel struggles :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is legit the only scorbus fic i’ve written that goes with canon (i think?)

"This was a bad idea," Scorpius muttered. "One of your worst, actually. It even surpasses the time you dared me to stand on my broom while it was in the air." 

"You didn't even complete that dare," Albus pointed out. 

"Because I don't want to die! I'm too young," Scorpius groaned dramatically, and Albus scoffed in amusement. 

It wasn't exactly his fault they'd travelled back in time. Scorpius had fully agreed, although reluctantly. Now that Delphi had the time turner, they were utterly fucked, as Albus liked to put it. 

"Oh, Albus," Scorpius moaned. "We'll never be able to graduate. I freaking told you this would happen."

"Forgive me if I don't take advice from someone who uses the word freaking," Albus rolled his eyes. "Besides, we'll come up with something. Our teachers will realize we're gone. They'll notify our parents, and they'll save us." 

"After what, a week? We have nowhere to stay, no food to eat, and no water. Three days, Albus. That's how long humans can go without water." 

"We'll nick some from a market or something." 

"And if we get caught?" 

Albus sighed, but he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty regarding their current situation. Scorpius was right; they had no place to go. They didn't even have a clue where Delphi could be, let alone if she was even still in the same decade as them. 

"Then we get arrested, and at least have a bed to sleep on," he replied, feeling worse by the second. 

"Bed? You mean a cot. Those look extremely uncomfortable. We'll get back pain. Imagine that, Al. Sixteen year olds with back pain." 

Albus winced, chest tightening uncomfortably. He knew he shouldn't have dragged Scorpius into this. What was he thinking, bringing someone back from the dead?

"Look, I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'll think of something, alright? I swear." 

Scorpius visibly softened. Albus resisted the urge to laugh; Scorpius was almost too kind for his own good. 

"Don't blame yourself," Scorpius said. "It's not like you Imperiused me to jump off that train with you." 

"May as well have, you never would have done something so stupid on your own." 

"True," Scorpius said thoughtfully. "But this is sort of fun, isn't it? Like an adventure."

"Two seconds ago, you were complaining about back pain..." Albus raised a brow.

"I may have over-exaggerated," Scorpius gave him a small smile. "Besides, if I had to pick one person to be stuck in a hole with, it'd be you." 

"No offence, but I'd probably pick someone who's better at magic," Albus mumbled, trying to hide the surge of affection that came with Scorpius's words. 

"Rude," Scorpius shoved his shoulder playfully. "I'm offended." 

Albus took the opportunity to pull him into a hug. He could never be sure if Scorpius enjoyed hugs or not; he always tended to squirm a little. It was understandable, of course. He was an only child. 

"Oh," Scorpius said softly. "This again. You're very snuggly sometimes, did you know? Not that it's a bad thing, who doesn't love hugs? Especially Albus hugs. You're a very good hugger." 

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m kinda falling back into my scorbus phase ahhhh


	5. “you’re weird” “or you’re just basic”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scorpius is a little extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN WEEKS IM SORRY IM TERRIBLE

"That _thing_... is your surprise?" Albus asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Scorpius shielded his new Pygmy Puff, bringing it up to his shoulder as he shot Albus an offended look. 

"Be nice to Bathilda," Scorpius said, petting the tiny creature that resembled a craft pom-pom. 

" _Bathilda?_ " Albus groaned. "And here I thought you couldn't become any nerdier." 

"She picked the name herself! She wouldn't get off my History of Magic book," Scorpius explained, as Bathilda sniffed at his collar. 

"Seriously? She's pink, why didn't you just name her Bubblegum? Or Strawberry? You're so weird, Scorpius."

"Or you're just basic," Scorpius replied. "Bathilda, don't listen to him. He's just annoyed that the only pet he ever had was a bird that flew away." 

Albus rolled his eyes. He was nine, it wasn't his fault he'd left the door open in his haste to bid goodbye to James before he left for his first year. 

"You know why it flew away, Bathilda?" Scorpius continued. "Because Albus is mean." 

Albus burst out laughing, and Scorpius was clearly trying to fight back a grin as well. 

"It's true, Bathilda," Albus said. "I don't know why Scorpius even hangs out with me. I'm an evil, vicious bully." 

"It's true," Scorpius nodded, even though Bathilda had fallen asleep. 

"How do you know it's a girl, anyway?" Albus asked. "What if it's a boy and you named it Bathilda?" 

"I... didn't think of that," Scorpius confessed. "If Bathilda turns out to be a boy, I'll name it Albus." 

"I will literally never speak to you again if you name that puff-ball after me." 

"Why? She... he, okay, it, looks like you in the morning. When your hair's all poofy and soft." Scorpius grinned, and he gently placed Bathilda on a pillow. 

"Sorry, we can't all have six different bottles of hair gel to make us look good," Albus teased, and Scorpius blushed. 

"Four, actually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma try and update this weekly :)


	6. “i want my best friend back”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor albus isn’t used to the lack of attention, nor does he want to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jealous scorbus >>

Albus wasn't the jealous type. He _wasn't_. Why should he care that Professor Longbottom had insisted they work with someone they'd never spoken to? 

It shouldn't have been too bad; his partner was decent enough. Albus didn't know her name, nor did he care. 

"Albus?" She waved a hand in front of his face, and he snapped out of it. 

"Sorry, uh..." he desperately tried to recall who he'd been paired with. 

"Emma," she sighed. "Our fanged geranium looks like it wants to bury itself back into the ground."

Albus winced. He snuck a look at Scorpius's plant, which was blooming perfectly. He was grinning at something his partner said, and Albus repressed a surge of annoyance.

He and Emma managed to prop up their geranium, and Neville gave them an encouraging thumbs up. 

Sullenly, he trudged back to the castle, not bothering to wait for Scorpius, who was still speaking to his partner. 

"In a hurry?" Scorpius said, panting as he finally caught up with him a few minutes later as he swung the portrait open.

"Didn't want to bother you."

Scorpius looked confused, and it annoyed him slightly. He flopped down on an empty couch by the fireplace, trying not to pout.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked. "You're acting stranger than usual. Is it because your plant flopped over? Geraniums are really hard to grow; it's understandable." 

"I don't give a shit about my geranium," Albus mumbled. "I don't know why I even took Herbology." 

"Because Professor Longbottom dotes on you, and you need the extra credit," Scorpius answered. "What's up with you? Are you upset?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Okay, you're definitely upset," Scorpius sighed.

"Whatever."

"Come on, Al," Scorpius said quietly. "I want my best friend back."

"Great, Kevin's over there," Albus nodded towards the entrance of the common room, where Kevin had just stepped in. The boy gave the two of them a wave, which only Scorpius returned. 

"Wait... _oh."_ Scorpius let out a breath.

Albus turned away, but Scorpius tugged on his arm until he sat back, facing him. 

"Al, come on," Scorpius said, looking at him so intently that Albus had to avert his gaze. His efforts were futile, because Scorpius immediately placed his hands on either side of his face, making their eyes meet again. 

"You don't honestly think..." Scorpius started quietly, and Albus didn't think his body would let him move if he wanted to. "You're my best friend. I thought that was pretty obvious." 

"Kevin's better at Herbology than me." 

Scorpius had the audacity to laugh, and Albus tried not to look offended.

"Oh, Albus." He shook his head. "You think I like people because of how well they plant seeds? Weirdo."

"Really funny, Scorpius. I'm glad my concern brings you so much joy." 

Scorpius laughed again. "This is why I like you more than Kevin."

"Prove it." 

"Huh?"

"Prove you like me more than Kevin." Albus's breath hitched. 

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't for Scorpius to press a firm kiss against his lips. 

Albus immediately forgot about Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goddamnit kevin


	7. “i’m your lock screen?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which scorpius finally figures out how to use a cell phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry it’s been so long omg, i completely forgot i didn’t finish posting my one shots to ao3!

"I'm really starting to regret giving you that," Albus sighed, as Scorpius continued to give his new Christmas gift his undivided attention.

"It's too late to take it back," Scorpius said, still distracted. "Did you know you can check the weather on this? How convenient is that?" 

"Scorpius, it's a cell phone. You can do anything on it. That's why muggles are so obsessed with them. Well, muggles and you." 

Scorpius nodded in agreement, and Albus rolled his eyes. He'd only gotten Scorpius the cell phone after the whole fiasco with Delphi because it was a much quicker method of contact than letters, and although he would never admit it, he tended to panic when Scorpius didn't write back within a few days. Plus, Scorpius had been fascinated by technology since he'd taken that ridiculous muggle studies course. 

"You haven't even unpacked yet," Albus flopped down on his bed, gesturing to Scorpius's sealed trunk. 

"I will," Scorpius said. "Hey, look at this. I thought muggles didn't have moving photos."

"Scorpius, that's a video." 

"Woah," Scorpius said, looking fascinated. "A video." 

Albus knew quite a bit about cell phones. His father had insisted he and his siblings keep one on hand, because as usual, he was overprotective. Albus supposed he had given his parents a reason to be, considering he had almost destroyed the world with a time-turner.

"Stop ignoring me," Albus moaned, bored out of his mind.

"How am I ignoring you?" Scorpius raised a brow. 

"You are. Indirectly."

"That doesn't even make sense," Scorpius retorted. "I'm simply educating myself on muggle technology." 

"Educating yourself? By playing Angry Birds?" 

"I - I'm learning about birds. And about... well, whatever these green things are supposed to be."

Albus scoffed. He reached over to where Scorpius was seated and snatched the phone out of his hands. 

"Hey!" Scorpius yelped. "You could have just asked for a turn!"

"I don't want to play." Albus leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "I want you to pay attention to me." 

Scorpius raised a brow, and he immediately realized how needy that had sounded. 

Albus pressed the home button to get rid of what felt like the hundred apps that Scorpius had opened, but he froze immediately when he saw the wallpaper. 

_"I'm your lock screen?"_ Albus gaped at the screen. It was a picture out of the many he'd taken on the device when Scorpius had finally put it down for a minute. 

"You weren't supposed to see that," Scorpius mumbled, cheeks pink, as he tried to reach for the phone.

Grinning widely, Albus held it up higher. "Why am I your lock screen, Scorpius? Huh?"

"Shut up," Scorpius was blushing furiously, and at this point, he was nearly on top of Albus as he tried to reach for the phone. 

"Most people have celebrities as their lock screen," Albus continued. 

"You're kind of a celebrity," Scorpius said quietly, hovering above him, one hand propping himself up and the other outreached. 

"Enlighten me," Albus teased. "I'm curious." 

"You looked nice in that picture," Scorpius sighed, giving up. He seemed to realize their close proximity, but surprisingly, he didn't move away. 

"Just that one?"

"Well, you looked nice in all of them. It was kind of hard picking one," Scorpius said, refusing to meet his eyes. 

Albus grinned, and Scorpius took advantage of his momentary delight to grab the phone back. 

"Nice to know," Albus said, lifting himself up on his elbows. 

Scorpius gave him an embarrassed sort of grin, and threw a pillow at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while since i had no idea how to bring cell phones into the wizard omg world but i hope you enjoyed!!


	8. “as long as you hold my hand”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boggarts are scary, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one’s super short. oh well.

Albus hated spiders. 

He claimed he got it from the horrific stories his uncle Ron used to tell him as a child, but Scorpius assumed he just didn't want to admit that he found the eight legged creatures terrifying. 

Albus wasn't one to visibly show his distress, however. Scorpius had observed this over the course of the past five years. His fear was purely internal; Scorpius wished he could say the same about himself. 

Even now, as they lined up by the Defence classroom, anxiously awaiting the Boggart they'd be faced with, Albus seemed perfectly fine. 

"I'll wait outside," Scorpius said, as the student in front of them entered the room, shutting the door with a bang. 

"What?" Albus said quickly. "You can't make me do this alone." 

"You seemed fine last time," Scorpius pointed out. "I think I was more freaked out than you were. Over _your_ Boggart." 

"If you're so scared of spiders, why isn't it your Boggart, too?" Albus raised a brow. 

"I'd rather face a spider than Delphi again," Scorpius winced at the memory of his unwelcome fear. 

Albus pouted. "Please?" 

"Albus... that thing was staring into your soul." 

"Okay, you're being dramatic," Albus sighed. "Please? Will you go in with me?" 

Scorpius slumped against the wall in defeat. He'd never been particularly good at not listening to his best friend."

"Fine, as long as you hold my hand," he muttered. 

Albus grinned widely, reminding Scorpius exactly why he could never manage to say no to him. The student who'd gone in barged out of the room, looking slightly traumatized, and Albus immediately grabbed his hand. 

Scorpius had no choice but to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m kinda getting back into writing and i’m so relieved bc i forgot how much i loved it :’)


	9. “you’d look better in my shirt”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s not a real ship if one of them doesn’t have a terrible sense of style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so bad at posting oops

"How about this?" Albus asked, holding up a plain white button down and eyeing it up and down. 

"Seriously? Your school uniform?" Scorpius raised a brow. 

"You did say I should look professional. Anyway, no one would know it's my school uniform because we wear robes on top, Scorpius." 

"So? You can't wear your school uniform. That's weird. And the collar's wrinkled." 

"Could you un-wrinkle it?" Albus tossed it onto his bed.

"No," Scorpius sighed, placing both hands on the dark haired boy's shoulders. "Because you can't wear your school uniform to your brother's _graduation_. It's just common sense." 

"Common sense is knowing not to touch a hot stovetop. Common sense is looking both ways before crossing a street. Common sense is - "

"Okay, I get it, you have no sense of style whatsoever." Scorpius laughed, and Albus gave him a look of mock offence. 

In all honesty, Scorpius often found himself wondering how he and Albus even got along. As much as he loved his best friend, he had to admit Albus wasn't the best at deciding what was appropriate to wear. Scorpius still often teased him about the time he wore jeans to his parents' anniversary party.

It wasn't that Albus didn't look good in jeans and an old t-shirt. Scorpius certainly thought he did, but he doubted Albus's parents would agree. 

Albus was attempting to pull on a white collared shirt, but it was obvious he hadn't touched the thing in ages. The sleeves barely went past his wrist, and he pulled it off almost immediately with a frustrated sigh. 

"Why's graduation such a big deal?" Albus muttered. "It's not even my own." 

"Because James is an adult now, that's why."

"James? An adult?" Albus scoffed. "Please." 

Scorpius laughed as he continued to ruffle through Albus's trunk, looking for something that could at least pass as formal wear, but his search seemed to be going nowhere. 

"Can't I just wear this?" Albus pouted, holding up the white long sleeved button down he wore under his school robes. "You said I looked good in it once."

Scorpius felt his cheeks warm slightly. "You do look good. In your school robes. Or any robes. But I think you'd look better in my shirt."

Albus raised a brow, and Scorpius crossed their dormitory over to his own trunk, from which he pulled out a smooth, cream coloured white shirt, getting rid of its neat fold. 

He supposed it was a slightly fancier, significantly cleaner version of the white shirt Albus had crumpled up and tossed onto his bed. Not to mention the texture was much nicer. 

"Try this," Scorpius said, handing it to him. 

Albus eyed it up and down for a moment, and shrugged before pulling off the wrinkled shirt he had on and swapping it for the more professional looking one. 

Scorpius was absolutely certain of one thing. Albus certainly looked better in the shirt than he did. In fact, he couldn't think of a single person who could have pulled off the shirt better, as hard as he tried.

"So?" Albus asked, the shirt only half buttoned. "How do I look?" 

"Wonderful," Scorpius let out a soft breath, hoping his response hadn't come out sounding too passionate. 

"Really?"

"Really," Scorpius nodded. "Hold on." 

He stepped forward, so that they were only inches apart. Heart beating rapidly, he grabbed either side of the part that still hadn't been buttoned, and started working his way up. 

"What would I do without you?" Albus grinned, as Scorpius finished the final one, his fingers gently brushing Albus's collarbone.

"Die, probably." 

"Yeah," Albus laughed. "Definitely. Now are you going to pick something out for yourself, or are you going to show up wearing your weirdly fancy silk pyjamas?"

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna try and write more often since exam season is over :’)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
